


what good is melody, what good is music

by ghost_lingering



Category: Capital Scandal, MASH (TV)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-11
Updated: 2009-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_lingering/pseuds/ghost_lingering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Oh, Darling I guess my mind's more at ease//But nevertheless, why stir up memories</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	what good is melody, what good is music

**Author's Note:**

> One of my friends used to say, "oh, this story, it's just a schmiggle." That's how I would describe this. Spoilers for episode 15 of Capital Scandal. Seriously, people, if you haven't seen Capital Scandal _don't read this fic_. The women in the fic is Song Joo, the best female character in the history of the world, quite possibly. Don't search too hard for a logical explaination of how Song Joo jumps through time and space to get to the 4077th M*A*S*H. The magic of fiction! Unbeta'd.

Hawkeye found her just outside of Rosie's, gasping for breath, bleeding from the bullet wounds in her stomach and chest, white dress stained in blood.

"Oh my god," said Radar, "I'll run to camp and get help," as Hawkeye was already yelling at him for the same thing.

She tried to speak, something in Korean, strangely familiar, but she started choking and couldn't go on. "It'll be fine, you'll be back up dancing in no time," Hawkeye said as he opened her dress and started examining the wounds. Behind him Rosie was yelling something, with Klinger trying to talk her down. Later, in the operating room, with Margaret at his side and BJ working the anesthesia, Father Mulcahy standing outside with Klinger and Radar, he remembered, suddenly, the meaning of her words, though he couldn't remember where he had heard them, or who had acted as translator. "Find a way to live," they meant, "find a way to keep living."

It was touch and go for a few days, as she burned up with fever, and one of the stitches re-opened. For the few moments that she would wake, she would thrash in bed and call out, "Soo Hyeon! Soo Hyeon!" until they doped her again and she stilled. Their supplies were running low, and Potter wasn't thrilled about using them on an unidentified prostitute, but he was, first and foremost, a doctor and a softy besides, and he ended up taking his shifts sitting with her, just like everyone else did. Winchester, bluffing his way through an excuse, took his record player to post-op and played her music; Radar brought in his rabbits and told her about Iowa; both Klinger and Margaret brought her clothes. There was just something about her, something that made them anxious for her to live.

She did.

She wasn't one of Rosie's girls, they discovered. She spoke English with a Russian accent that she smiled about when asked. "I spent some time there," she said, "a long time ago."

She spent the most time with Radar, who she said reminded her of someone she used to know. "A girl who was like a little sister to me," she told BJ at rounds, who mentioned it to Hawkeye in passing, "but don't tell Radar." Radar would take her around the camp in her wheelchair, and he would blush as she teased him about girls.

Hawkeye was puzzled by her--she would smile at his jokes but never laugh and though she seemed disinclined to talk to him, she would always grin as Radar pushed her across the compound. Even when she joined them for a poker game when Sidney was at camp she was maddeningly aloof--a pleasant, fun enigma.

"I used to play mahjong with the great men of Korea," she told them after she won their money, despite having never played. They all heard the mocking quality to 'great men' but she smiled so sweetly and though everyone was curious no one asked.

After Hawkeye pronounced her 'fit as a fiddle' and let her start walking again, she persuaded Father Mulcahy to teach her boxing--after only three matches she was able to take him out.

"You're an apt pupil," he told her, rubbing his head where she had punched him, and she touched his arm and apologized and let him persuade her to go to his ill-attended services.

The next week, as she sat with everyone for lunch she turned to the padre and said, "I would like to work at the orphanage, perhaps. Could you arrange it?"

He smiled, and stammered yes, and no one mentioned that she was neither Christian, nor a nun.

That night, Hawkeye found her standing just outside the minefield humming "Don't Get Around Much Anymore". She stopped humming as he approached, but didn't turn around.

"Do you dance?" she asked, "Swing?"

"Swing, swung, sung, nuns, puns, I've done it all," Hawkeye joked, as she came over and reached for his hands.

"Shush," she said, pulling closer, "I just want to dance."

She started singing, as he spun her around: _it don't mean a thing, if it ain't got that swing_. They stopped after a few lines.

"You're a better dancer than me," he told her and she smiled.

"I used to dance quite often," she said, sitting down on the ground and drawing her knees up and wrapping her arms around her legs. "You remind me of my soulmate," she told him, laughing a little.

"Your soulmate?" Hawkeye said, sitting down next to her, "That the guy whose name you kept calling? Soo Hyeon?"

She laughed. "No, he was--someone else. Someone important to me. My soulmate was Woo Wan; we were alike, in certain ways, but it was all very platonic."

"That's too bad for him," Hawkeye joked, but she shook her head.

"No, he was in love with someone else." She leaned her cheek against her hands. "What do you think of Korea?" she asked, looking over the minefield, "Be honest."

"I hate it," Hawkeye said, "I would give anything to go home."

She stood up. "This is my home," she said, "and I love it." She looked him in the eye. "I love it with melancholy."

When she left the next day, they exchanged glances, but didn't talk, though she hugged most of the rest of the camp as said her goodbyes.

"She's quite a lady," Potter said, as he watched her go off in the jeep with Father Mulcahy.

"Yeah," said Hawkeye, standing there until the jeep drove out of sight.

A week after a break-in at the camp deprived them of a motorcycle and guns, the padre gave news that she had disappeared from the orphanage, to the disappointment of the children. Hawkeye heard her singing in his head all through morning rounds. Choppers came at midday, filled with Koreans choking out that they'd been saved by a someone on a motorcycle. He looked at their blood and for a moment it was as if they were all wearing white dresses with bullet holes.  



End file.
